


ji changmin hits different

by plsdontbitethispotato



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, But mostly it's about love, Idiots in Love, M/M, just a little bit love/hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsdontbitethispotato/pseuds/plsdontbitethispotato
Summary: кевин называл отношения, связавшие джэхёна и чанмина, неразрешённым сексуальным напряжением, но джэхён бы, честно говоря, назвал это просто пиздецом, и бог знает, что из этого характеризует сложившуюся ситуацию больше.// ау, где у ли джэхёна милый доисторический велосипед с фиолетовой сидушкой, образцовая жизнь офисного планктона и сдвигающиеся коленки, а джи чанмин очень привлекательно закусывает губу (в джэхёновских снах) и смотрит то ли в душу, то ли в никуда.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Kudos: 2





	ji changmin hits different

**Author's Note:**

> внимание спасибо за внимание
> 
> оставь здравый смысл всяк сюда входящий  
> ладно, на самом деле нет, но я его оставила потому что была хорни  
> и вот во что это вылилось  
> мораль: не надо быть хорни  
> (и писать в примечаниях о том, что ты хорни тоже не надо, но это мелочи жизни)
> 
> на саундтреках:  
> arizona zervas - swerve  
> nct127 - sit down  
> one ok rock - mighty long fall  
> one ok rock - bedroom warfare

проблемы начинаются в момент, когда ли джэхён просыпается посреди ночи, а за горло душит сон, из которого он силком вытащил себя минуту назад. пот катится ручьём — придётся менять постель (очередной минус привычки спать в одних трусах). но самое страшное не это.

впрочем, даже факт существования самого страшного во всей этой ситуации он не озвучил бы никогда и ни за что.

однако в процессе смены белья в три часа ночи, когда на улице уже постепенно начинает светать (начало июня в конце концов) подумать приходится, потому что образ недавнего сна из головы вылезать не желает. джэхён думает, что, вероятно, немного свежего воздуха сможет помочь, и открывает окно, но в конечном итоге это помогает ему только замёрзнуть из-за порывов прохладного морского ветра, доносящихся с берега, недалеко от которого находился его дом.

джэхён решает, что этот момент стоит отложить до утра.

…

он замирает на месте только услышав тот самый голос. в том сне этот голос шептал ему на ухо, а его хозяин прижимался к нему так близко, что в пору было задохнуться (джэхён и правда проснулся тогда лицом в подушке, но это не так важно). на мгновение ли забывает как припарковывают велосипеды, потому что поднимает глаза на голос и видит виновника последних бессонных ночей в его собственные выходные дни.

— доброе утро, джэхён. — джи чанмин показывает ему свои ямочки и скромно кивает, останавливаясь рядом, у велосипедной парковки.

— и вам не хворать, чанмин. — джэхён силится улыбнуться, но то, что появляется на его лице больше похоже на озлобленный оскал. нахмурившись, он защелкивает замок и выпрямляется, поворачиваясь на коллегу по офису.

— милый велосипед. — джэхён устал это слышать. из уважения к родителям он ездил на работе на старом велосипеде со странными почти не рабочими переключателями скоростей и фиолетовой сидушкой. чанмин повторял, что у него «милый велосипед» каждый раз, когда заставал рядом с ним джэхёна (считай, почти каждый день).

— слушай, если он тебе так нравится, можешь его у меня купить. — он не совсем понимает, откуда в нём внезапно столько раздражения, обычно он отвечал на эту фразу коротким мычанием и молча шёл в офис, но сейчас его словно прорывает. чанмин смотрит на него, засунув руки в карманы черных брюк со стрелкой.

— мне он не нравится. — отведя взгляд бормочет в ответ. — точнее, нравится, но не настолько сильно.

— что тебе тогда от меня нужно? — ворчит джэхён, закатив глаза, а затем устремляется в сторону офиса — чанмин чанмином, а по шее за опоздание от босса получать не очень хочется. у него, может и были свои кинки, но слушать разномастную ругань весь рабочий день в список с ними не входит.

— не знаю, возможно, выглядело бы странно, если бы я каждое утро хвалил то, как твои брюки выглядят сзади… — джэхён замирает с поднятой над ступенькой ногой и резко поворачивается на чанмина. — упс?..

— о чём ты вообще говоришь? — он снова поворачивается ко входу и, скрипя зубами, продолжает свой путь. слова чанмина похожи на неудачную шутку, но щёки от них предательски краснеют. от джи чанмина хочется бежать, потому что взгляд его раскосых глаз пронизывает его, заставляет всё внутри кровоточить и болеть, сжиматься от непонятных джэхёну чувств. и в то же время, этот взгляд направлен словно в никуда, будто ли джэхён — внезапно исчезает, когда в его сторону смотрит этот его странный коллега.

странный коллега, который во снах прижимает его к спинке офисного стула и шепчет на ухо всякую нецензурщину, протиснув колено между сжимающихся джэхёновых бёдер.

— о том, что думаю. ты отлично выглядишь… сзади.

— клянусь ещё слово, джи чанмин, и из этого офиса тебя будут выносить вперёд ногами. — они вместе подходят к лифту, но джэхён старается на парня рядом даже не смотреть, потому что почти уверен, что если ещё раз встретится взглядом с чанмином — выносить вперёд ногами из офиса будут как раз таки его.

— и сзади прекрасно видно, какие красные у тебя уши. просто факт.

джэхёну удаётся успокоить себя только тем, что у него и его семьи нет лишних денег чтобы отдавать полиции залог и терять премию, а времени на то чтобы сидеть в обезьяннике за драку в офисе у него нет тем более. чанмина весь оставшийся день он просто напросто игнорирует, стараясь вовремя по максимуму остужать закипающий чайничек его терпения. в конце концов, работы в этом офисе никогда не бывает мало и если распаляться ещё и на странности чанмина, то из-за угла джэхёну в конце концов помахает радужная перспектива траты денег на походы к психологу.

— босс передал тебе на проверку ещё и вот это. — вкрадчивый шепот на ухо заставляет джэхёна подпрыгнуть на месте. он поворачивается на своём стуле и чуть не сбивает нарушителя своего покоя с ног. — ещё раз привет. это тебе.

— спасибо за цветы. — едко выдаёт джэхён, принимая стопку бумажек из рук чанмина, который словно невзначай подаёт ему их так, чтобы принимая джэхён точно коснулся его пальцев своими.

— это, скорее, деревья. хотя, кто знает, может на них и цветы росли. — пожимает плечами чанмин, на губах его усмешка. — если хочешь, могу принести настоящие.

— у тебя работы нет? тогда помоги мне с этими бумажками. это единственный флирт, который я сейчас готов принять положительно. — джэхён старается сделать всё, чтобы его смущение не было заметно, но джи чанмин — дьявол, не иначе. потому что невозможно увидеть всё, смотря насквозь, а у него это как-то получается.

— сейчас? а в другой раз ты, чисто гипотетически, готов принять от меня ещё что-нибудь? — и в какой момент чанмин стал настолько настойчивым и прямолинейным? разумеется, он и раньше флиртовал с джэхёном, но никогда это не было настолько навязчиво. возможно, сегодня с цепи сорвался не только он сам… но у него-то хотя бы был повод, даже если коллеге он неведом, а с этим-то что?..

— в другой раз, чисто гипотетически, я готов сам дать тебе что-нибудь. — джэхён мило улыбается, стараясь задействовать все лицевые мышцы на то, чтобы не заикнуться посреди предложения. — в ебало, например.

вместо ответа чанмин забирает у него часть бумаг из стопки и молча уходит на своё место, вероятно, совсем не чувствуя себя проигравшим в этой битве (как минимум потому что сам джэхён не чувствует себя так, будто выиграл)…

… …

— ты так собачишься с чанмином последнее время, что на тебя нашло? — джэхён понятия не имеет, что делает в курилке каждый перерыв. возможно, если бы он перестал сюда приходить у него был бы шанс больше никогда не разговаривать с джуёном. вообще-то, джэхён не курит, но вспоминая, во что превратилась его жизнь с тех пор как он пришёл работать в этот офис… честно говоря, начать очень сильно хочется.

на самом деле, образцовая жизнь офисного работника ли джэхёна начала катиться по пизде ровно в тот момент, когда его любезно познакомили с джи чанмином, сказав, что он тоже новенький стажёр и они будут вместе перенимать опыт старших работников.

— ты ведь не отстанешь от меня, если я скажу, что он просто меня бесит? — вздыхает джэхён, облокачиваясь о перила балкона. джуён многозначительно затягивается, глядя ему в глаза с выражением усталого верблюда с опавшим горбом.

— я-то отстану, ты знаешь, но проблема не исчезнет, если ты так и продолжишь её игнорировать. — возможно, в чём-то он и прав, но джэхён пока не очень готов морально к тому, чтобы признать это. поэтому проблему он продолжает игнорировать.

(а от того, что она действительно не исчезает джэхёну хочется материться — это всё джуён накаркал)

— милый велосипед. — о боги, когда же ты заткнёшься. у джэхёна из-за чанмина какая-то непонятная агрессия и зубы скрипят. потому что из-за усилившегося флирта с его стороны на стороне джэхёна всё перестало быть стабильно. джэхён любит стабильность: ходить заниматься на тренажёрчиках три раза в неделю, пить холодный чай со льдом из кафе напротив офиса и спать без снов ну или со снами, в которых ему не видится джи чанмин с развязанным галстуком и расстёгнутой до пупа рубашкой. теперь стабильностью ли джэхёна можно было назвать всё равно противоположное, и ему это не нравилось.

— пожалуйста? — он даже не знает, о чём просит, но смотря на него чанмин делает губами маленькую букву «о». буква выглядит крайне ошеломлённо, собственно приподнятые брови выражают то же самое.

— странно спрашивать, конечно, но что ты имеешь в виду?

— а ты как думаешь? — чанмин и правда задумывается, наблюдая за джэхёном, блокирующим велосипедный замок.

— возможно, мои мысли по этому поводу тебе не понравятся, поэтому я сперва хочу спросить у тебя истинное значение этого жалобного «пожалуйста». — усмешка на чужих губах не предвещает ничего хорошего. по крайней мере, это хорошее в уме у чанмина не вертится точно.

— хватит говорить про мой велосипед, пожалуйста. и про меня тоже. а особенно про мой вид «сзади». — выпрямившись, джэхён смотрит на коллегу немного сверху вниз. чанмин по сравнению с ним был немного коротковат да и в принципе довольно тощий, но это не мешало ему казаться таким внушительным, почти огромным, даже рядом с высоким статным джэхёном, регулярно ходящим в качалочку.

— без проблем, но я был бы не против, если бы ответом на мой флирт было что-то внятнее пожеланий скорой смерти и красных ушей. так что советую подумать. — чанмин пожимает плечами и шагает в сторону офиса, джэхёну приходится его догнать, чтобы не чувствовать себя проигравшим снова, но и ежу понятно, что сейчас внятного ответа он чанмину не даст. игнорирование проблемы слишком резко ударило по нему набравшимся снежным комом, так что на какое-то время его оглушило.

кевин называл отношения, связавшие джэхёна и чанмина, неразрешённым сексуальным напряжением, но джэхён бы, честно говоря, назвал это просто пиздецом, и бог знает, что из этого характеризует сложившуюся ситуацию больше.

в конечном итоге джэхёну всё равно пришлось признать не только то, что проблема есть, но и то, что её разрешение значительно облегчило бы ему жизнь, потому что несмотря на просьбы прекратить обсуждение его велосипеда, его вида сзади и его самого, чанмин не оставлял попыток пофлиртовать другими методами. теперь джэхён лишился даже возможности проветривать мозги в походе за чаем в кафе напротив, потому что его верный (пёс) чанмин ставил этот злополучный стаканчик с напитком прямо ему на стол как только ли хотел уже пойти за ним сам во время перерыва.

— просто поговорите. — джэхён снова спрашивает себя, зачем продолжает ходить в курилку, если даже не курит. возможно, у него был бы шанс потерять такого «незаменимого» друга, как ли джуён навсегда.

— спасибо, капитан очевидность. — он закатывает глаза и морщит нос, чувствуя запах сигаретного дыма, который из своих лёгких выпускает его друг.

— да не за что, сколько вы ещё будете ходить вокруг да около? просто либо отшей его уже, либо скажи да. в этом нет ничего сложного.

сложного в том, чтобы быть таким же долбоебом, как джуён и впрямь ничего нет. долбоебом, потому что вместо внятной речи джэхён просто на автомате говорит чанмину «да», когда тот в конце рабочего дня подходит к его столу по старой привычке, чтобы они вместе вышли и он проводил ли до велостоянки.

— что, да? — чанмин удивлённо на него косится, облокачиваясь бедром о столешницу. выглядит он каким-то потрёпанным и уставшим, так что джэхён ещё раз думает о том, стоит ли нагружать коллегу такой «информацией» сейчас.

кажется, звук поскрипывающих шестерёнок у джэхёна в голове можно было услышать и за её пределами, чанмин даже хочет помахать рукой перед чужим лицом.

— мысли вслух.

… … …

джэхён откидывает голову на спинку дивана и громко выдыхает, по шее катится пот, а колени предательски сдвигаются. ему опять снился чанмин, это было уже похоже на одержимость, но смириться с тем, что с ним делал этот противный парень в его снах… джэхён просто не мог. (мог, на самом деле, и даже уже смирился, но признавать этого отчаянно не хотелось просто… потому что).

— как же я тебя ненавижу, джи чанмин. терпеть не могу. — он закрывает лицо вспотевшими руками и цедит пальцами челку. в комнате было до ужаса душно, а одежда была мокрая от пота. хотелось всё с себя снять, принять холодный душ и лечь в постель в чём мать родила да ещё и с открытым окном, но как бы ни сводил его с ума чанмин — мозги джэхёна пока оставались на месте и поясничку студить ему не особо хотелось, а такая перспектива от его образа жизни была и тренажёрный зал бы тут ничем не смог помочь.

«погнали пропустим по бутылочке пива, а то пятница какая-то не пятница», — джэхён ненавидит ханёна, но себя он ненавидит ещё больше за то, что отвечает на это сообщение положительно.

джэхён не любит пиво, более того он вообще не особо любит выпивать — это занятие больше нравится ханёну и его друзьям, только-только ставшим совершеннолетними. они ещё не распробовали этот чудесный вкус говна во рту от похмелья по утрам, но джэхён их не то чтобы осуждает — сам таким когда-то был. ханён любезно оплачивает деткам сону и хёнджуну их бутыли, джэхён вяло грызёт арахис, сидя за столом, и от пива пока отказывается, предпочитая запить закуску водичкой.

— совсем пиздец? — ханён любил принимать этот образ полумолчаливого психолога, когда они находили время выпить. джэхён кивает — «совсем пиздец», даже, возможно, хуже. — любовь она такая.

джэхён не был уверен в том, что чувство любви ханёну было вообще знакомо. единственное, что тот в своей жизни мог любить это вкусно пожрать и зверят с маминой фермы на чеджу, ли смутно припоминает, что ханёна в отношениях не видел ни разу за все годы их дружбы.

— не знаю. у меня странное чувство. в смысле, он мне нравится, но что-то мне мешает типа… — джэхён вздыхает, пока детки ханёна с удовольствием попивают своё пиво и греют уши, сидя друг напротив друга. — типа я не очень уверен, серьёзен ли он. знаешь, всё, что я от него слышал это замечания по поводу того, как я выгляжу. и по поводу велика.

— какие подробности… — неловко бормочет ханён. — велик у тебя, кстати, и правда стрёмный. какого он там года? две тысячи третьего?

— вообще-то, пятого, но это не важно… — джэхён зарывается пальцами в волосы и грузно выдыхает. — я бы ответил ему, но… я не уверен, сможет ли у нас вообще что-то получиться. потому что сейчас всё, что мне нужно — стабильность, а если эти цирковые скачки на конях продолжатся, то я вообще перестану быть уверенным в том, что доживу до премии.

— то есть просто попробовать не выйдет? типа проверить, прокатит или нет… — сону подаёт голос, делая глоток из своей бутылки. джэхён качает головой, взглянув на него. честно говоря, ни на какие дельные советы в такой компании он и не надеялся, никто из друзей ханёна, а тем более он сам не выглядели как те, кто ищут в жизни стабильности.

— тогда поговори с ним об этом. спроси, готов ли он предоставить тебе стабильные отношения: секс по средам, цветы по пятницам или что там ещё у вас?.. — хёнджун задумчиво смотрит сквозь бутылку откидывается на спинку кресла. — взрослые люди вроде, надо всё решать словами через рот и всё такое. санён-хён так говорит обычно.

джэхён в ответ только вздыхает и продолжает грызть солёный арахис.

и, видимо, этот день богат на сообщения в его телефоне, потому что тот натужно гудит, оповещая об очередном уведомлении. проверять не хочется, но пока джэхён в трезвом уме и добром здравии нужно это сделать — вдруг это босс, снова вызывающий его на работу под десять вечера.

«нам нужно серьёзно поговорить, ли джэхён», — чанмин, очевидно, наконец вспомнил, что у джэхёна есть личный номер (рабочий телефон он предусмотрительно оставил дома, поэтому никто другой кроме босса и, как оказалось, джи чанмина достучаться до него сейчас вряд ли смог бы).

— не было печали, — ворчит он, блокируя смартфон и кладя его экраном вниз. черт с ним, с этим джи чанмином. джэхён наконец решается и заказывает бутылку светлого, слабенького пива.

— ну наконец-то, — усмехается ханён. и правда, наконец-то.

джэхён не пьёт много, не напивается, но алкоголь всё равно как-то расслабляюще действует на нервы, и уже через минут сорок ему плевать на всяких джи чанминов, на босса и особенно на гудящий от сообщений телефон — джэхён его просто ставит на беззвучный, поняв, что чанмин просто так не отстанет. в понедельник, на работе, джэхёна стопроцентно ждёт пиздец, а может он ждёт его и завтра, потому что чанмин в курсе, как за ночь выяснить джэхёнов адрес, но это всё будет потом, после того, как джэхён проспится, выпьет водички и примет нужную кондицию, чтобы вести с коллегой серьёзную беседу.

— я тебя грохну. — звучит как клятва на крови; джэхён немного навеселе вылезает из такси в час ночи — высосанные пара бутылок пива почти выветрились за сорок минут поездки из бара с молчаливым (оно и понятно, ночь на дворе, кому охота болтать в это время) таксистом. заплатив за поездку и выбравшись из машины, джэхён ровно встаёт на ноги, чуть потягивается и имеет счастье лицезреть темный человеческий силуэт, огибаемый светом фонаря у подъезда. у владельца силуэта голос разозлённого чем-то джи чанмина, и это определённо не самый хороший знак.

в офисе джэхён всегда был единственным, кто не боялся чанмина в режиме злючего берсерка, как минимум потому что джэхён в принципе мало чего боялся — его ни обмануть, ни напугать чем-то было крайне сложно, так что во времена всеобщей стрессовой трясучки он был чуть ли не единственным, кто сохранял голову светлой и в такие моменты оставался голосом разума для всего отдела. в общем и целом, они с чанмином тогда работали по принципу плохого и хорошего копа, где чанмин с заядлой периодичностью раздавал пиздюли даже сонбэ, которые были старше на 10, а то и больше, лет, а джэхён проводил психологические сеансы, мягко и с любовью настраивая коллег на продуктивную работу перед дедлайном.

— и тебе доброй ночи, заюнь. — ли улыбается, доставая из кармана джинс ключи. — ты так оперативно меня вычислил, а я-то думал, что ещё успею проспаться перед тем, как ты нашинкуешь меня для шашлыка.

— я говорил с джуёном. — джэхён вот что-то ни черта не удивлён, что все проблемы опять из-за засранца ли джуёна.

— бывает, я тоже иногда с ним разговариваю. знаешь, дело бесполезное, мозгов как-то не прибавляется. лучше бы книжку умную в перерывах от работы читал. — он пропускает чанмина в подъезд и поднимается вместе с ним на свой этаж, уже готовый встать сегодня утром часов в восемь с больной головой и диким недосыпом.

— не паясничай. ты в курсе, что нам нужно, наконец, поговорить.

— именно поэтому ты вызванивал меня с десяти вечера и даже приехал ко мне домой с другого конца города? это не могло подождать до завтра? — закатив глаза, джэхён помогает чанмину снять потертую джинсовку, которую вешает на крючок, а затем расправляется со своими ботинками. — чай? кофе? потанцуем?

— пиво, водка, полежим, а так чай, пожалуйста. я ещё не теряю надежды поспать сегодня, пускай и в другой локации. — чанмин явно немного приходит в себя, но со светом в прихожей джэхёну удаётся рассмотреть его лицо — хмурое и с огромными синяками под глазами, которые, впрочем, можно было разглядеть ещё днём, просто сейчас они как-то потемнели.

— если хочешь спать, то советую начать излагать, потому что я, честно говоря, устал от пива, ханёна и его друзей в частности. — ли проходит на кухню попутно указывая в сторону ванной комнаты. — руки можешь помыть там.

когда чанмин выходит из ванной комнаты с влажными от воды руками, джэхён заливает чайничек кипятком и лишь мельком оборачивается на гостя. на излишнюю гостеприимность сил, честно говоря, уже не было, так что вместо сервизных чашек, любезно подаренных мамой на новоселье, а затем надолго упрятанных на верхнюю полку буфета, он достаёт две чёрные кружки, когда-то шедшие в комплекте по скидке, как парные: на одной из них был узор из золотистых звёзд, на другой — такой же, только серебристый. чанмину джэхён отдаёт непривычную для себя вторую кружку.

— прости, я разговаривал с джуёном и так на тебя разозлился, что не смог ждать до завтра.

— я уже сказал, что если бы у меня был шанс, я вообще изолировал его от общества. — чанмин смеётся глазами и широкой улыбкой, джэхён чувствует себя капельку лучше и бодрее. — если ты хочешь поговорить о том, как ловко и умело я старался тебя игнорировать последнюю неделю, то можешь помолчать.

— об этом тоже, но я хотел бы наконец услышать от тебя внятный ответ, потому что джуён не умеет держать язык за зубами. — джэхён почти цедит сквозь зубы «я бы ему его выдрал», но вместо этого усмехается и разливает чай по чашкам.

— я думал ты более логичный, а ещё терпеливый, ответ можно было получить в любой другой день.

— я уже сказал, что я был зол. — на мгновение чанмин замирает, обхватив своими тонкими пальцами кружку. — а ещё я адски хотел тебя увидеть. это не могло ждать даже до завтра.

джэхён поднимает глаза от кружки и пытается выглядеть в лице напротив хоть один намёк на то, что собеседник лжёт, но его интуиция молчала, как молчал и здравый смысл. даже если бы чанмин сейчас врал, была огромная вероятность того, что джэхён, несмотря на все тревожные звоночки, поверил бы ему.

— как же я тебя ненавижу, серьёзно. — он вздыхает, закрывая лицо руками. — и себя ненавижу, потому что чувствую так много и ничего не могу сформулировать в слова.

— хочешь сказать, я зря ехал сюда, да? — голос чанмина поникший. джэхён не знает, что чанмин торчал у его подъезда полтора часа, промёрз до костей благодаря холодному ветру и влажности, оставшейся после вечернего дождя, и остался бы здесь до утра, если бы джэхён вдруг решил напиться и вернуться домой к пяти полностью в говно. было как-то погано.

— да, потому что сейчас у меня голова кругом, я ничего сказать нормально не могу. — ли вздыхает и смотрит на парня перед ним, отнимая руки от лица. — знаешь, я бы хоть сейчас запрыгнул на тебя и больше никогда не отпустил, но у меня так много вопросов к тебе и я так боюсь, что это всё быстро пройдёт, что могу топтаться на месте ещё хоть сто лет.

чанмин смотрит ему в глаза, и это, наверное, первый раз, когда джэхён даже не догадывается, что у него там на уме, потому что в его собственной голове какая-то каша, которую он никак разлить по мискам не может.

— ты так просто от меня не отделаешься, ты в курсе? — чанмин усмехается. — потому что ты не сказал мне «нет» ни разу за все полгода, что я за тобой бегал. и мне не надоест, пока ты не ответишь мне.

— не обессудь, трудно назвать флиртом то, что ты делал комплименты моему доисторическому велику.

— не обессудь, но я не знал, как ещё ступить на эту скользкую дорожку к твоему сердцу. — чанмин усмехается, подпирая щеку ладонью. — а ещё у тебя такие бёдра красивые, когда ты едешь на этом велике, даже в брюках.

джэхён неловко кашляет и отводит взгляд, тут же стремясь «прикрыться» кружкой с чаем, из которой громко отхлебывает. как-то так получается, что они молча допивают чай. джэхён споласкивает кружки и провожает чанмина до единственной комнаты, в экстренных случаях служащей гостиной.

в отражении шкафа купе помимо себя любимого и чанмина он примечает на чужих джинсах цепь с кольцами и не может сдержаться от тупой шутки. закинув руку гостю на плечо и положив подбородок на другое, джэхён выдаёт вкрадчиво, но со смешинкой в голосе:

— какая классная у тебя цепь! ты ещё и сигареты не куришь? хочешь отсосу? — в отражении теперь видно и то, как меняется выражение лица чанмина, которое не предвещает ничего хорошего (хотя тут с какой стороны посмотреть). джи слегка поворачивает голову в сторону лица джэхёна и низким голосом выдаёт:

— а что, если хочу?

ни к чему другому джэхён и не готовился, разве что так быстро ступать два шага назад, не зная, что там кроется немного сложновато, поэтому он спотыкается, но всё-таки оказывается прижат чанмином к стене. это похоже на какой-то неудачный троп из бульварного романа, но, честно говоря, никто из них не против, потому что крышу теперь сносит не от бессонной ночи и не от выпитого хмельного (которое уже сто раз выветрилось из башки), а от поцелуя, которым чанмин награждает ли.

— я надеюсь ты мылся и проверялся перед тем, как навострить лыжи ко мне. потому что иначе я выгоню тебя из этой комнаты вместе с твоими причиндалами. — оторвавшись от чужих губ, выпаливает джэхён с порозовевшими щеками.

— как мне повезло, что я такой предусмотрительный. на телефоне есть фотка экспресс-теста. — чанмин улыбается, целуя джэхёна в щёку, а затем постепенно губами спускаясь ниже. джэхён усмехается в ответ, резко толкая коллегу в плечи и отводит его к расстеленной кровати, на которую под очередным толчком рукой чанмину приходится приземлиться.

— знаешь сколько раз ты мне снился? — джэхён садится поверх чужих бёдер и обвивает руками чанминову шею. тот заинтересованно приподнимает бровь, но его руки уже заняты чем-то другим. — я, увы, не считал, но ты представить себе не можешь, как же я всё это время хотел, чтобы все сны оказались явью.

— и что же я делал в твоих влажных фантазиях? — кожа отзывается мурашками от его горячего дыхания.

— это мы узнаем в другой раз. — джэхён усмехается. — потому что сейчас делать хочу я.

чанмину с трудом удаётся отцепить ноги от чужих рельефных стройных бёдер, да и отодвинуться от джэхёна тоже, но этого от него требуют с таким лицом, что джи чисто физически не может противиться. он опирается плечами о мягкую спинку кровати и позволяет джэхёну приспуститься вниз к его бедрам, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку тех самых джинс с цепью и приспустить их вместе с бельём вниз.

— и насколько оправдались твои ожидания? — чанмину смешно, вероятно, слабо верится в то, что он джэхёну мог сниться.

— знаешь, сны были немного с цензурой. — джэхён проводит кончиками пальцев по напряжённому члену и поднимает на его владельца глаза. — так что план по ожиданиям ты перевыполнил.

чанмин рвано выдыхает, когда ли берёт в рот. внутри джэхён ликует — предыдущие отношения не прошли даром, хотя на этот раз, кажется, чанмин перевернёт его жизнь с ног на голову, к чему уже приступил с недавних пор. джи очерчивает большим пальцем его ухо и зарывается пятернёй в волосы на затылке, но вопреки ожиданиям не хватается за них, как за последний шанс на спасение и не давит джэхёну на затылок, мол, возьми глубже. ноготки чуть царапают кожу головы — джэхён отрывается, чтобы посмотреть на чужое лицо.

чанмин жмурится и тяжело дышит, губы у него сухие — джэхён бы поцеловал его сейчас, да немного не до этого. он проводит языком вдоль и очерчивает кончиком уже влажную от его слюны головку, тем временем плавными движениями руки надрачивая напряжённый член, а затем снова берёт в рот столько, сколько позволяет не сильный, но присутствующий рвотный рефлекс, и втягивает щёки. чанмин тихонько скулит от его действий и задирает подбородок.

— быстрее… пожалуйста… — негромкий, прерывистый от тяжелого дыхания шепот — чанмин почти задыхается то ли от чувств, переполняющих внутренности, то ли от физического возбуждения и ощущения скорого конца. а джэхёна два раза просить не нужно. когда чанмин кончает, джэхён вяло тянется за салфетками к кофейному столику у кровати. чанмин улыбается смотря на него.

— не лыбься, в этом рту только что побывал твой член, так что я вполне могу накинуться и на твоё лицо. — шея немного болит, и когда салфетки комьями стряхиваются на пол, а чанмин натягивает одежду обратно — джэхён располагается щекой на его бедре, не желая больше двигаться.

— а я и не против. — как уже говорилось, джэхёна два раза просить не надо, так что вопреки усталости, накрывшей тело, он поднимается и тянет чанмина на себя для поцелуя, удерживая его за ворот рубашки-поло. — ты такой слюнявый, как пёс.

— в таком контексте с собакой меня ещё не сравнивали. отвратительно, я передумал, не хочу с тобой встречаться. — джэхён отпихивает чанмина от себя, почти смеясь.

— а ты мне и не предлагал.

— в этом и смысл.

чанмин с наигранно оскорблённым лицом тянет его обратно на себя, словно намереваясь задушить, но вместо акта бесчеловечия и смертоубийства крепко обнимает джэхёна, забираясь руками под тонкую футболку.

— но всё-таки, если честно… ты будешь со мной встречаться? — чанмин целует его в ухо, щекоча дыханием. джэхён словно всерьёз задумывается, будто ещё не решил.

— я, конечно, не против, но окончательно определюсь только тогда, когда ты меня трахнешь. — кожей можно почувствовать эту дьявольскую ухмылку на его губах — чанмин и чувствует, когда чужой рот касается его длинной шеи. — а будет это не раньше, чем завтра, потому что я хочу спать.

— буду считать это предложением и запишу в свои планы на ближайшее будущее. — джи тыкает кончиком пальца джэхёну в нос. — дашь мне что-нибудь, чтобы переодеться?

— я не буду против, если ты поспишь голым.

— а я любезно плюну в тесто для твоих оладий.

джэхён смеётся, уже стопроцентно точно зная ответ на вопрос чанмина, и поэтому целует его в висок прежде, чем скрыться в ванной комнате. ничего, думает он, джи ещё успеет поспать в его постели голышом. у них теперь будет много времени.

так что этот момент можно отложить до утра.

(тогда чанмину уж точно придётся раздеваться)


End file.
